wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nepeta
Nepeta is a female LeafWing. She's Olympia's OCs so please, do not use her without my permission History Nepeta was born to two unknown LeafWings. She was named after the plant Nepeta. Her early history is not known and she doesn't want to talk about. When she was 3 years old, a group of exiled dragons killed her dad to sell her mom and herself off in an auction. Her mother tried to save Nepeta but she died when she attacked one of the dragons from a narwhal horn in her head. She was knocked unconsciousness. The next hour, a male LeafWing that was about the same age as her pretended that he was lost in the forest and he was being chased by MoonWings for stealing crab, one of the dragons believed him but the LeafWing stabbed the dragon in the heart with a MoonWing spear. The other dragon noticed and tried to kill him but the LeafWing stabbed the dragon to death. Nepeta wakes up and notices that there is a third dragon. All of a sudden, the third dragon comes and attacks the LeafWing. He yells at Nepeta to get the MoonWing spear and kill the dragon. All of a sudden, Nepeta's mind and bodies change and she kills the third dragon. At the end, the male LeafWing told Nepeta that those dragons are trying to steal female LeafWings and make them breed with other tribe members that have been stolen from there tribes. They sell them at auctions and they get abused. Nepeta was lucky to be saved by him. Her parents were killed and Nepeta was left alone. The male LeafWing offered her to stay with him family. She took the offer and he became her adoptive sister. She also learned that his name was Sap. She currently is 8 years of age and lives with her adoptive family Personality Nepeta is nice, calm, and always on Sap's side. She became a fighter after her parents death. She always protected her family and friends. She becomes mean to the dragons that bully her brother. She can be a tattletale and she will do what her adotive mother tells her. Description Nepeta original color is a mint green. She has a scar on her check from one of the exiled dragons that attacked her family. Her scales change color like other LeafWing's scales do. Her eyes are a bright orange. Her talons are longer then other LeafWing's talons, they're more like cat claws. Relationships Sap Sap is her adoptive brother. Sap is the son of a LeafWing doctor and a work home mom. Sap saved Nepeta from a group of exiled dragon and Nepeta saved Sap. Nepeta is always on Sap's side and she is very overprotected over him. Nepeta always saves him when he is bullied. Trivia *Nepeta is based of a two characters; Nepeta from Homestuck, hence the name and her talons and Mikasa from Attack on Titan, her skills and personality. *Nepeta might be the longest page for Olympia's OC or she might be behind Atlantis Category:Females Category:Content (Olympia the SkyWing) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Tribeless Dragons